Ain't No Sunshine (When She's Gone)
by whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: When a very pregnant Clarke hasn't responded to any of Lexa's calls or messages all day, Lexa sends Octavia to check on her. Part of the Sunshine Universe but can be read on it's own. Likely to be a two shot or more. Clexa AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a companion piece to Good Morning Sunshine and You are my Sunshine but can be read alone :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Lexa sighed, checking her phone again, still no response from Clarke. Lexa drummed her fingers on the keyboard in front of her, weighing her options. She hadn't heard from Clarke all day and could feel the worry creeping in. She knew Clarke would roll her eyes and make some sort of sarcastic comment about being pregnant not dying, but she couldn't help herself. Giving in she grabbed her phone again and dialed a familiar number.

_"Heey Detective heart eyes, what can I do ya for?"_ Octavia asked cheerfully.

"Are you busy at the moment?" Lexa queered.

_"Nope I'm free as a bird, is everything okay?_"

"Would you be able to check on Clarke for me? She isn't answering any of my messages or calls and I am going to be stuck here until Later and I.."

_"And you're worried"_ Octavia finished.

"Yeah" Lexa admitted. "She is getting so close and I hate leaving her for so long."

_"You know she is gonna be pissed if she finds out you sent me to check on her"_ Octavia chuckled.

"I know, I know, a pissed Clarke I can deal with but anything else.." Lexa sighed trailing off.

_"Clarke's a big girl Lexa I am sure she is okay but I will head on over and check anyways"_

"Thanks Octavia" Lexa let out a breath of relief.

_"Sure thing Lexa"_

"Oh and Octavia can you please make sure she actually eats something and make sure she resting and not doing anything strenuous" Lexa added.

_"It's okay Detective I've got this"_ Octavia reassured her.

"Sorry, Thanks Octavia you are a good friend to Clarke"

_"I like to think we are friends to Lex"_ Octavia teased lightheartedly.

"Goodbye Octavia" Lexa shook her head hanging up.

–

Octavia arrived outside of Clarke and Lexa's apartment, she knocked firmly on the door and then waited impatiently. After a minute with no response Octavia knocked more firmly and called out-

"Clarke wakey wakey" She then listened carefully, expecting to here some sort of movement, but there was no noise.

"Clarke if you don't answer right now imma knock this door down!" She all but shouted. Her brow furrowing in concern. Still no response.

Octavia felt the fear for her closest friend increase. Maybe Lexa was right to be worried. Octavia hurriedly searched her bag and fished out a credit card. After a moment she managed to jimmy the lock open. She let the door swing open and apprehensively stepped inside the silent apartment.

"Clarke it's Octavia" her voice echoed, but there was no answer. Octavia moved further through the apartment. There was no sign of Clarke and at nine months pregnant Clarke was hard to miss. With an increasing feeling of dread Octavia hurried through the rest of the apartment looking for her friend. Octavia peered in to Lexa and Clarke's bedroom hoping to find Clarke peacefully sleeping, but the room was empty as was the bathroom and the nursery.

"Where are you Princess?" Octavia asked the empty apartment, running a hand through her long hair before pulling out her phone.

–-

Lexa eagerly grabbed her phone when it rang only a short time later. Her blood ran cold when she saw Octavia's name on the screen.

"What's wrong?" She asked without any greeting.

_"She isn't here"_ Octavia answered gesturing to the empty apartment.

"What do yo mean?!" Lexa snapped, standing from her chair abruptly, receiving a few strange glances from her co-workers.

_"The apartments empty, she isn't here, where would she go?"_ Octavia questioned.

"I don't know" Lexa conceited. Clarke was supposed to be on strict bed rest so she shouldn't be going anywhere. "Are her things still there?" Lexa questioned. She was leaning on her desk, fist clenched. Octavia checked the space by the door where Clarke and Lexa normally hung their keys and coats.

_"Her handbags gone but her car keys are still here"_

"What?!" Lexa screeched, her normal calm demeanor faltering. "She can barley walk from the bed to the bathroom without loosing her breath!"

_"What should I do?"_ Octavia asked the panic in Lexa's voice causing her to worry even more.

"You call Raven and Bellamy, see if they have heard from her, I'll call Abby" Lexa's mind worked quickly.

_"Okay"_ Octavia responded. Lexa ended the call immediately and then dialed Abby's number.

_"Hello Lexa"_ Abby greeted after a few rings.

"Have you heard from Clarke?" Lexa asked hurriedly, already gathering her things and preparing to leave the station.

_"No not since yesterday, is everything alright Lexa?"_

"Shit" Lexa cursed.

_"Whats wrong?"_ Abby questioned, voice full of concern.

"She hasn't been answering my calls or messages all day, I sent Octavia to check on her but she wasn't there" Lexa's level of concern increasing the more she thought about her missing girlfriend. Lexa gulped as images of Clarke laying unconscious somewhere or in danger flashed through her mind.

_"Calm down Lexa, I am sure she is fine, she's a smart girl. I will call around and see if anyone has heard from her"_

"Okay" Lexa hung up and strode towards the exit of the station. Looking down to check her phone she collided with someone.

"Watch it" she snapped, annoyed. She looked up, into the harsh face of her chief, Indra.

"Oh sorry Chief"

"Where are you going in such a hurry Detective?"

"Clarke's gone missing, I have to find her" Lexa spoke, trying to not let her voice waver under the steely gaze of her chief. Indra nodded sharply her fierce eyes softening a little.

"Let me know if there is anything you need" Indra offered.

"Thank you Indra" Lexa nodded acknowledging Indra's offer before continuing to make her way out of the building.

She had almost reached her car when her phone buzzed in her hand. Her heart skipped a beat in hope, only to be disappointed when she saw Octavia's response.

**Octavia:** Raven &amp; B haven't seen her. R is going to check at Grounders &amp; B is checking with Monty &amp; Jasper.

Lexa quickly sent back 'ok' before getting in to her car. She ran her hand through her messy hair, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She hit speed dial again, closing her eyes and silently paying that Clarke would answer.

_"Hi!, You have reached Clarke I'm not available, please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon!"_

"Clarke where are you? I am starting to get worried, please call me back, I need to know you're okay" Lexa pleaded with Clarke's voicemail.

–  
Lexa walked in to the apartment to see Octavia on the phone.

"Okay just let me know if you see her, thanks" She hung up.

"That was Kane, no word" Octavia sighed shaking her head.

"Where the hell is she!" Lexa slammed her a hand down on the kitchen bench in frustration.

"When was the last time you heard from her?" Octavia asked.

"Not since I left this morning, 8 hours ago" Lexa answered, checking the time on her watch. Without another word she stormed off towards the nursery. Everything was still in it's place. The bag Clarke and her had packed to take to the hospital sat untouched. Next she checked their room, everything to appeared to be in order and she couldn't see a note. Her phone sounded again, it was Abby.

'Hello" Lexa answered, her greeting harsh.

"I haven't had any luck, have you found her yet?" Abby asked, clearly worried for her daughter and unborn grandchild.

"No, no one has heard from her, I don't know what to do" Lexa admitted, tears beginning to well in her eyes. The situation all to familiar. Memories of finding Costia's lifeless body filled her mind. "I can't do it again Abby, I cant do it" Lexa chocked back more tears as the lifeless face in her mind became Clarke's.

"Yes you do Lexa, Clarke isn't Costia, you're a Detective this is what you do, so you need to pull yourself together and find my daughter!" Abby strongly urged.

"Right, you're right" Lexa took a deep breath, standing straighter running and hand across her face removing any sign of tears. "Ok Abby, I want you to start calling all the hospitals in the area and see if she is there."

"Okay will do" Abby answered, hanging up. With new determination Lexa strode back to the living room, where Octavia was waiting.

"Call Raven, have her and Monty trace Clarke's cell, I'd have work do it but they will probably be faster" Lexa spoke.

"Okay" Octavia nodded "Is there anything else I should do?"

"Stay here in case she comes home" Lexa grabbed a larger coat from the rack by the door and shrugged it on, pulling her hair free from under the collar and double checking that her side arm was still firmly in place on her hip. She then opened a cupboard to reveal a safe, she quickly typed in the pin and pulled a decent sized knife out.

"What are you doing?" Octavia's eyes widened at the sight of the knife.

"I am going to go pay Finn a visit" Lexa answered coldly as she fastened the knife to her thigh where it would be covered by her coat.

"You.. you don't think he has something to do with this?" Octavia gaped.

"For his sake, I hope not" Lexa spoke through clenched teeth.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you would like! I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa pounded her fist violently against the old wooden door in front of her.

"Open up!" She demanded disdain filling her voice. A moment later the door opened revealing a disheveled looking Finn. His greasy black hair loosely tied back at his neck. Lexa's lip curled in disgust just at the sight of him.

"Jeez what's going on... Lexa?" Finn snarled when he realized who it was at his door.

"Where is she!?" Lexa seethed, fists clenched at her side.

"What are you on about Detective?" Finn jeered. Attempting a laugh that was more of a nervous chuckle.

"Where is Clarke?" Lexa repeated her patience already wearing thin.

"Oh that bitch, has she already left you? Bet she is already screwin' someone else" Finn provoked. Lexa's fragile control snapped. With another growl she lunged forward grabbing fistfuls of Finn's sweater, pushing him backwards until he slammed against a wall.

"Where is she!?" Lexa snarled. Her dark green eyes intently studying Finn's face for any reaction.

"I don't know, I swear!" Finn chocked out, his hands held above his head in surrender.

"I don't believe you!" Lexa hissed tightening her grip on his sweater pushing him in to the wall harder.

"I haven't spoken to her since the last time I saw both of you!" Finn assured, trying to avoid Lexa's steely gaze. Lexa could feel Finn's heart slamming against his chest in fear. Unfortunately she believed him. Regretfully she loosened her grip.

"Dammit" She cursed. Turning away from Finn her eyes flickered around the room intensely as she thought. She had been so sure Finn was involved but now she was back to square one. No idea where Clarke was.

Without so much as a glance towards Finn, Lexa stormed out of the messy apartment, her long coat billowing behind her. She rushed down the stairs back towards her car. Before she could decide on her next move her phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello" She answered her voice clipped.

"Hey Detective, we've got a fix on our girl's phone." Raven informed.

"Where is she?" Lexa pressed eagerly.

"If you give me a sec D I'll tell you" Raven huffed.

"Raven" Lexa warned, slamming her car door closed as she got in.

"We traced her phone to a small town a few hours away, Ark."

"What!? That's like three hours away! What's even there?" Lexa exclaimed, she held her phone in place between her shoulder and ear as she turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know Lexa, not much from memory, a few stores a lake I don't really remember"

"Okay well I am on my way there, keep an eye on her phone and let me know if she moves" Lexa ordered.

"Will do Detective, go get out girl" Raven encouraged. Lexa just hung up and tossed her phone on to the passenger seat. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. She stepped on the accelerator, it would be dark all to soon, she wanted to find Clarke before that happened.

Lexa racked her brain trying to think of what would posses Clarke to up and leave and go to Ark, without telling anyone. She could feel anger well up inside her. She was furious at Clarke for being so reckless. She wasn't just putting herself at risk but their son as well. Lexa's heart fluttered at the thought of their unborn child. If someone had told her a few months ago that she would be expecting a baby with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, she would not have believed them. Before Clarke, she had only ever entertained the idea of having children briefly, when she was with Costia. For a few fleeting moments she had allowed herself to imagine a happy future with Costia. That future had abruptly been taken from her. After Costia Lexa hadn't imagined ever being happy again let alone having a family, and then she met Clarke. Clarke was pure sunshine that was slowly chasing away the shadows in Lexa's life, she was like coming up for fresh air after years of drowning. She was mad at Clarke for putting that in jeopardy.

"Stupid, stupid!" Lexa grumbled to herself.

After what seemed like an eternity Lexa pulled into the small town of Ark. The sun had almost set. The town was eerily quite, only a few cars parked outside of the local bar. Lexa slowly drove through the town aimlessly, just hoping the blonde would magically appear. After a few laps of the town, her eye was caught by an old wooden sign that read 'Twohead Lake'. The name was familiar to Lexa, she sharply turned down the road. She tried to think where she had heard that name before, she was sure Clarke had mentioned it before.

Lexa soon found herself pulling into the empty parking lot near the lake. She jumped from her car and quickly made the short trek down to the lake. The lake was large and the water still. Lexa's eyes quickly searched the area in front of the lake, her breath caught in her throat when she saw familiar blonde hair glowing in the light of the setting sun. Clarke was laying on a old reclining chair that sat among several other chairs and a wooden table, next to a pile of canoes.

"Clarke!" Lexa called, panicking at Clarke's prone position. She rushed towards her, stumbling on the uneven ground. Lexa dropped to her knees by Clarke's side.

"Clarke" She repeated, gently shaking the blonde. Clarke's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Lexa?" She questioned looking in to Lexa's frightened eyes.

"Clarke, Clarke are you okay?" Lexa worried. "What are you doing here?" Lexa searched Clarke's eyes for any sign of pain or trouble, her hands roaming Clarke's body searching for any injuries before resting on Clarke's large bump.

"Oh God, I guess I fell asleep" Clarke admitted sheepishly. "I was so tired"

"Clarke you had me worried sick!" Lexa confessed. "What were you thinking! Something could have happened! Are you suicidal!? How did you even get here!?" Lexa asked incredulously, her voice still full of worry.

"Lexa I'm sorry! I caught the bus down, I meant to be back before you got home" Clarke apologized, slowly dragging herself in to a more upright potion.

"Are you insane! You didn't answer any of my calls or messages! I thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere!" Lexa's eyes were wild with fear and disbelief as she held Clarke's arm tightly. Clarke felt guilty at the terror that radiated from Lexa.

"I am so sorry Lexa, but I'm okay, I'm right here, I'm fine" Clarke reassured her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Lexa through her arms around Clarke, pulling her as close as she could without crushing Clarke's belly.

"I was so worried" Lexa chocked out.

"I'm okay, we are both okay." Clarke soothingly ran a hand up and down Lexa's back until Lexa began to relax and her breathing became steadier.

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing here?" Lexa questioned, loosening her grip on Clarke, moving away slightly so she could study Clarke's face. Clarke looked away sighing.

"My Dad use to bring me here when I was younger, and I just, I was missing him today and I wanted to feel close to him for a while." Clarke spoke, gazing out across the lake.

"I understand" Lexa intertwined their hands together. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Lexa said softly, rubbing small circles on Clarke's hand with her thumb.

"Maybe later" Clarke answered. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"We should probably get going" Lexa stood up, dusting grass and dirt from her knees before offering Clarke a hand and hoisting her up from the chair. As Clarke was pulled to her feet, her eyes widened.

"What, what's wrong?" Lexa asked noticing the change in her expression, the moon had now taken the suns place and Clarke's worried face was illuminated in light.

"I...I think my water just broke" Clarke stuttered.

"What?! Are you sure?" Lexa panicked, looking around for some sort of confirmation.

"Either that or I just wet myself!" Clarke said sarcastically.

"Shit.. shit.. we have to go!" but she didn't move, feet rooted to the spot, looking like a dear caught in headlights.

"It's okay Lexa, we still have time, just breath" Clarke said, squeezing Lexa's hand.

"How are you so calm!? I am supposed to be telling you to breath!" Lexa shrieked.

"Well we can't both freak out can we, so you need to get a grip because I'm this close freaking out!" Clarke pleaded holding her pointer finger and thumb only an inch apart.

"Right. Okay" Lexa breathed deeply. "Let's go" She wrapped an arm around Clarke's back leading her towards the car. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" She questioned.

"I'm okay, just the normal twinges" Clarke answered rubbing a hand over her belly.

"Wait let me get you something to sit on" Lexa said stopping Clarke from sitting down. Clarke shot her a dirty look. Lexa just tossed an old gym towel she had in the back of the car on to the seat covering up the leather. Clarke rolled her yes but allowed Lexa to help her in to her seat. Once Clarke was settled, Lexa rushed around to the drivers side. She quickly started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"We should probably call your Mom and Octavia they are probably still worried." Lexa said holding her phone out to Clarke. When Clarke didn't take the phone Lexa glanced over to see Clarke starring straight ahead, not blinking.

"Clarke?"

"I'm going to have a baby" Clarke stammered.

"Ah yeah..."

"Okay I am starting to panic now!" Clarke turned to Lexa her breathing getting faster and deeper. "I cant have a baby! I am so not ready, oh god! What was I thinking!?"

"Clarke breath, its going to be fine, you can do this, we will do this together" Lexa reached out grasping Clarke's hand again.

"Speak for yourself! Your not going to have to push something the size of watermelon out of your vagina!" Clarke snapped.

"Clarke calm down we have a long drive ahead of us and you panicking isn't going to help the baby, as soon as we get to the hospital you can have every drug available and I'll be there the whole time okay?"

"Okay, Okay your right" Clarke breathed deeply. "Tell me something, distract me"

"What?"

"Anything!" Clarke cried.

"Umm" Lexa said blankly, nothing coming to mind.

"Lexa!" Clarke whined.

"Um ah.. Oh did I ever tell you about the time I went undercover as a prostitute?" Lexa asked.

"No?" Clarke looked at her absurdly.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

So I am debating if I should continue this story or continue it in a sequel hmm. I am also planning on doing a prequel to this universe telling the story of how Clarke and Lexa met and started dating and how they got to where they are. Not sure if I'll write the birth and all first or the prequel we will see where my muse takes me!  
Let me know what you think!


End file.
